Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan
Summary Has a frickin' long name. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C, 2-C when creating a verse. 2-B with calculations or CRTs | At least 2-B | At least Low 1-C | '-11' | Low Creator level | Unknown Name: Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan, Spin, S75DF, Spino Origin: His parents Gender: Male Age: He wouldn't say it due to his "culture", therefore he must be scared to tell cuz he's a baby. 2 years old, give or take. Classification: The King of Outliers Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Character and Verse Creation, Calculation Manipulation, Rage Power, Verse Upgrading, Power Granting (Granted the MCU higher ratings), Statistics Amplification (Amped characters) | Same, plus Can evaluate others' calculations. Telepathy (Read Andytrenom's mind) and Precognition and Time Travel (Predicted that Flash was going to be upgraded. MaverickIsTheHype stated that he is a time-traveler). Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Intangibility, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Power Bestowal, Duplication, Vibration Manipulation, Summoning, Time Paradox Immunity, Portal Creation, Resistance to diseases, drugs, toxins and poisons, Limited Resistance to Extreme Heat/Cold, Radiation and Mind Manipulation, Pseudo Flight (Can rotate his arms fast enough to fly), Electricity Absorption via being a speedster, therefore should have comparable powers to Flash (CW) | Same, plus OUTLIERS | Same, plus wank | Same, plus bureaucrat powers | Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Character Creation, Potential Verse Creation (none yet), Passive Hacking (Somehow made the link to this profile gold by doing nothing. Also made 2 ShrekAlmightys in the VSB chat without doing anything. True stories.) Attack Potency: Galaxy level, Low Multiverse level when creating a verse. Multiverse level with calculations or CRTs (A single MCU speed revision affects the entire verse, cuz it scales to 90% of characters) | At least Multiverse level (Superior to his base form. Can evaluate others' calcs. As a staff member, he can take part in staff discussions) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (With outlier calculations, characters are at least 4 levels higher than what they should be, likely even higher) | 11 tiers beyond True Infinity (Made Ant-Man (MCU) 23 tiers stronger with this wank calc) | Low Creator level (Still a creator even his wiki is a small one. He is now free of restrictions and can apply outliers) | Unknown Speed: Normal Human at base (In the Cross-Country school team, but does not run quick in short distances. Needs an underwhelming 18 seconds to run 100 m), Superhuman with statistics amplification (Amped the MCU several speed levels higher), higher calculation speed | High Hypersonic (Should not be overwhelmingly slower than other calc group members like Kepekley23), higher calculation speed. Massively FTL+ stats applying speed | Unknown | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Street Class via charging Durability: Street level (Took 3 punches from a bully stronger than him without flinching. Tanked a football in the stomach, from a teenager than can kick a football up to the second storey and across a 7-men football pitch. Collided with people when running. Rammed into a fence when running and only suffered minor injuries) Stamina: Above average (Ran 7.5 kilometres up and down a mountain when he was 10-11. Ran 8 km, and despite suffering an injury he still completed it. Rarely gets tired when he was a kid after playing whole day) Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal with powers (Can create verses and affect verses) Standard Equipment: Computer, Calcs Intelligence: Above average (Can calc ovo) Weaknesses: Fellow calc group members or knowledgeable people (Debunk his outlier calcs) Key: Base (VS Battles Wiki) | Calc group member | Outlier Mode | Wank Mode | Outlier Battles Wiki | Joke Battles Wiki Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dinosaurs Category:Male Characters Category:Very Smart Category:Smarter then you Category:Smart Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Creators Category:Unknown Tier Category:Outliers Category:Hackers Category:Fidget Spinners Category:Strong Category:Stronk Category:So many Stamina Category:High Quality Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Precognition Users Category:Air Users Category:Hair Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Verse Creators